1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to bandwidth efficient processing and filtering, and more particularly, to bandwidth efficient processing and filtering across distributed databases (e.g., as between central nodes and edge nodes).
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication technologies are transforming the global media services industry. For example, modern communication technologies provide IP-based services that are integrated with more traditional services (e.g., telecommunications). As the communication technologies evolve, an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over these communication networks. Content, application, and/or service providers use hardware and/or software to provide access to data and/or electronic resources for users (e.g., subscribers) and, increasingly, use a distributed network approach. With this distributed network approach, monitoring network resources, including bandwidth parameters, hardware performance, network congestion, quality of user experience, etc., is important to maintain network integrity as well as to ensure proper quality of service for end-users. Network performance indicators to measure the performance of the network are generally referred to as Key Performance Indicators (KPI). There are currently many tools and techniques to measure various KPIs (e.g., for one or more particular dimensions), however, such techniques tend to be overly complex and use a large amount of network resources. Additionally, current techniques are typically not scalable and generally inefficient when used in distributed network topologies. For example, when employing Top N algorithm filtering, all data within the filter is forwarded to a central location for grouping, sorting, and processing. In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide techniques for measuring KPIs for distributed databases while minimizing impact on system performance and network resources.